Stereo Heart
by princeofwaffles
Summary: It's Homecoming and John says he doesn't know how to dance. So Dave decides to help him out and teach him while letting him hear his sick voice. Dave/John AU?


**First finished Homestuck fanfiction! It's really short, but I didn't plan on making it big at all. Plus, my dad kept telling me we had to leave.**

**But yeah. I have other ones I've started but I finished this one up. .u. I am proud of myself.**

**It's DavexJohn because I love that and my headcanon is that Dave serenades John with songs on a daily basis because I'm a weirdo like that. Or whatever. I don't even know. Rethertuertheir**

**Anywho, I totally love Stereo Heart and just yes. This.. I guess it's an AU? Nothing about Sburb in here and they're in high school.. It's at a Homecoming dance, by the way. .u. I just thought that would be cute. Especially since my Homecoming is soon.**

**So, I'm going to shut up now and just get to the stuff that I need to get to.**

**Warnings: Just language, I guess. I don't think I put enough sweetness for diabetes either, so hopefully I won't be paying for anyone's medical bills.**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Hussie the Almighty God of Things. And Stereo Heart is by Gym Class Heroes.**

* * *

><p>Stereo Heart<p>

* * *

><p><em>If I was just another dusty record on the shelf<em>

"Egderp, you haven't even gotten a sway on with those slender hips of yours. What's your malfunction, bro?" Dave says, setting down a plastic cup in front of his face that was laying on the table.

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just uhm.. Dave, I can't dance. At all." John responds shyly, lifting his head up and sitting on his hands. The green-ish suit he's wearing flatters him, especially his legs, which are long and thin. The black shirt underneath looks different from all the other guys' (minus Dave, who's suit is red and pretty cool looking on him) but no one pays any mind. "You can go dance if you want, though. I don't mind."

_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_

He assumes Dave rolls his eyes, just because he shakes his head slightly while he does it. "Please. I didn't come all the way up here from _Texas_ to dance to some lame music without you. But really. Who even came up with this set list? It's so fucking bad I can't even comprehend the lack of awesome that these people posses."

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<em>

John chuckles a little. "It's what people listen to in Washington around here. Sorry it's sub-par to your amazing Texan beats." He picks up his cup and takes a sip of the punch (Aw, man, it's just KoolAid. How lame.) before putting it back down. "But I really can't dance. I used to when I was little but I was so bad.."

_I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that  
>Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts<em>

"Oh, silly Egbert. This is why I'm here. To teach you how to get in touch with your inner musical fires." Dave pats him on the head and walks away. John almost asks where he's going before he sees that he's stepping up to the DJ, saying something, and then walking back in less than a minute.

_If I could only find a note to make you understand  
>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<em>

"Alright, c'mon, bro," Dave says as he grabs John's hand and pulls him onto the dance floor with some of the other people, still a little ways away from them since he doesn't want any of their un-coolness to rub off on him. He has an impenetrable shield of irony around him that repels all those unworthy to come near the Strider anyway, so he doesn't really need to worry, but he can't risk anything now, can he? "I picked one I think you'll like," he says in John's ear, smirking at the light blush that dusts across his cheeks. He stands up straight and bows slightly. "Allow me to serenade you with this sick beat."

_Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<em>

John raises his eyebrow, confused, and then Dave grabs his left hand and sets it on his shoulder, holding his right in his own and resting the other on his lower back. "Dave, why am I set up like the girl?" John asks with a slight pout.

"Because I'm more of a delectable piece of man-steak than you are," he says in response before the next song starts playing and he smiles a bit then sings along in perfect tune.

"_My heart's a stereo.  
>It beats for you, so listen close.<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote."_

They aren't really dancing. Dave is just bending him side to side and stepping around in a square but John laughs because it's so silly and he's such a hopeless romantic that he can't help but find it incredibly sweet that Dave is actually singing to him.

"_Make me your radio.  
>Turn me up when you feel low.<br>This melody was meant for you.  
>Just sing along to my stereo."<em>

John is grinning so wide that all of his big, adorable buck teeth are showing and Dave spins him around quicker with their bodies pressed closer. He sings along with the "oh"s, sounding absolutely awful because it's not really singing, it's talking while laughing, but it's funny and Dave just smirks at him, eyelids lowering behind sunglasses.

He dips John backwards, making his laughs increase in volume.

"_If I was an old-school fifty pound boom box, would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk?" _he says along with Travie McCoy and John makes such a derp face that Dave finds it hard to believe it's even possible for someone to even be that cute and un-cool at the same time. He figures he just has a thing for nerds. Something has to balance out his awesomeness, right?

"_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops and crank it higher every time they told you to st-" _Dave is abruptly cut off from his singing when John slips a hand around the back of his neck and stands on his toes to kiss him. His cool is only lost for a second before it returns and he shuts his eyes and kisses back.

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
>If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand<em>

John smiles against his lips and reaches up to slide Dave's Aviators off his face, keeping them behind his back when Dave reaches for them and covers his eyes with his hand. John frowns and slowly pries his fingers away, but Dave's eyes are still closed.

"Dave," he says. The taller boy hesitates before slowly opening his eyes, looking down at John's feet instead of his face. John puts a hand underneath his chin and tilts his head up, forcing him to look at him.

_Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
>You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<em>

John smiles at him, flashing his teeth again, and kisses him again. "I really like your eyes, you know," he hands Dave back his sunglasses and resumes their dancing position. Dave quickly puts them back on his face and grips John's hand.

He doesn't say anything and just starts singing along with the song again.

"_My heart's a stereo.  
>It beats for you, so listen close.<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote."_

John laughs and rolls his eyes at him. "Are you going to make me your radio, Dave?"

"Depends. How high can you turn me up?" he says with a smirk.

"Don't know. Guess we'll have to figure out before you go back home, hm?"

"Who said I'm going home? I'm going to chill at your place and mooch off your apple juice for eternity, John."

The brunette smiles and wraps both of his arms around Dave's shoulders, breathing into his neck. "That would be nice."

"I'm not kidding. Guess where Bro decided to move to next?"

John snapped his head up and stared at him. "No way.."

Dave only smiled and sung along to the music.

"_This melody was meant for you.  
>Just sing along to my stereo."<em>


End file.
